Love, Destiny, Destination!
by FireHawk01
Summary: [COMPLETE] Fate determines who enter your lives. The heart determines who stay but here is no point in trying to rush fate because the best things in life are worth that wait. You just need that perfect timing!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hello, Salaam and Namaste!

How is your life getting on? I wish that you might prosper (Amen) I'm back after a quite long time, almost half a year. But now as I'm back, I'll update regularly.

People have been following my story " **Yeh Ishq Haaye**." And I have got my PMs regarding that, all saying to update it.  I am sorry guys, I am **discontinuing** that story as I was feeling difficult to handle two couples (Abhijeet and Tarika) and (Rajat and Purvi) together.

This fiction has Rajat and Purvi as a couple, though others are present but I might not show their love life, sorry! I am sorry for AbhiRika fans but I'll start one for them as soon as I get time.

* * *

 **oOo Character SketchoOo  
**

 _ **Shashank Kumar**_

Retired Special Task Force Commander. Has a habit of reading newspaper every day. Loves his two sons and two daughters very much. He has cardiovascular problems and has had one heart stroke in the past. He likes to spend his most time with his friend Retired STF Captain Sumeet Ahluwalia.

 **Varsha Kumar**

Wife of Shashank Kumar. A loving mother who is always busy to find perfect bride and groom for her children. Love to cook for her family.

 _ **Abhijeet Kumar**_

Eldest son of Mr. Shashank Kumar. A dutiful officer and an obedient son. Full of anger and arrogance. Respects the women at top. Engaged to Dr. Tarika Musale.

 _ **Aliya Kumar nee Raghavan**_

Second daughter of Mr. Shashank Kumar. An architecture by profession. She is married to Rahul Raghavan. The couple has a 10 year old son Shishir Raghavan.

 _ **Rahul Raghavan**_

An orphan who was raised in Child Care Centers. Now he has his own house, a business set-up and his family on his own efforts. He loves his wife more than anything. He allowed his inner child to come out when he is with his son Shishir.

 _ **Shishir Raghavan**_

Son of Mr. and Mrs. Raghavan. He studies in class V. he is not only a good student but a good athlete too. He is best swimmer and basket-ball player. Always tops the class.

 _ **Rajat Kumar**_

Third son of Mr. Shashank Kumar. A dutiful officer and an obedient son. Obsessed with spending time alone. Attached with his nephew Shishir Raghavan. Though he looks serious man but is a fun loving guy in real.

 _ **Juhi Kumar**_

Youngest daughter of Mr. Shashank Kumar. She is studying Aerospace Engineering from ICE. Being the youngest, she is pampered by all. Her weakness are Cappuccino, Ice-cream and Pink Color.

 _ **Sumeet Ahluwalia**_

Retired Special Task Force Captain. He is not only Shashank's best friend but both share a brotherly bonding. Sumeet has lost his wife and elder daughter in a mishap. After he lost his family due to terrorist attack, he resigned. Now he has only one younger daughter named Jay Nandani Ahluwalia.

 _ **Jay Nandani Ahluwalia**_

The only daughter of Sumeet Ahluwalia. She is the director of Fashion Icon's, one of the leading Fashion Brands of India. She secretly loves Rajat Kumar as they both have grown up together. But she never expressed her feelings to anyone.

* * *

 _ **_ooOoo_**_

 _ **Story**_

 _ **_ooOoo_**_

"Rajat we are getting late. Juldi kro." Abhijeet said from the car.

Rajat came running tying his watch on his wrist, "Sorry bhai! Dad ko tablets deni thein." He sat in the passenger seat and both drove off to the Crime Investigation Department Bureau. They entered the bureau. The clock showed time was 07: 45 am. Still fifteen minutes to start the work day. They were always early for work and sometimes late ones to leave.

 _For every man, homeland is mother._

Soon the day started. At about 9: 15 in the morning, DCP Chitrole also came with ACP Pradyuman. Mostly he would be at the Head Quarters. Every officer was asked to assemble in the conference room.

"So gentlemen this is our mission. If you notice that our suspicion is right, call for the forces and DO NOT take action alone. We care for your safety." DCP Chitrole said while showing them slides on a projector.

ACP Pradyuman, "one of our officers is already working as teacher in the Primary School located there. She has been collecting evidence for almost a year. She has confirmed of some strange disappearing of villagers and mid-night movement at back of river near it. She'll remain in disguise but you can meet her as she is also a city woman gone to village for purpose of educating the villagers. " He further said, "For this mission, we have chosen Inspector Rajat Kumar. Please step forward Mr. Kumar!"

Rajat stood up and walked to ACP. ACP handed him the case file and wished him luck.

"I hope you will never let us down. Jay Hind!" DCP said.

Rajat saluted and said, "Jay Hind sir!"

 **_ooOoo_**

Rajat came home to collect some of his clothes. He directly when to his room, packed his suitcase and went to his parent's room. They were asleep! He took their blessings and drone to his new destination, Village Surya Nagar located at about fifty miles from Mumbai

It was ten hours long ride which was also not very comfortable. From Mumbai to Surya Nagar, the path was not paved and bumpy. By reaching Surya Nagar he was quite a mess.

 _Villagers are very hospitable, loving, caring and hard-working._

As he reached the village, a bunch of children gathered around him. Why not? He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, googles on, a Lava suitcase and a DSLR in hand. Yes, he was sent to this village as a photographer.

The head of the village was Surinder Singh. He was sitting under the great Oak tree located in the cente of the village. He wore a neat white Kameez and Lungi. Rajat was taken to them. The villagers had gathered around as this village was so backward that only a few people from cities came there.

"Namaste chacha jee." Rajat said, folding his hands in devine bliss.

"Jeete raho beta! Iss gao me kahe aye ho?" Surinder singh asked.

Rajat replied, "Jee me ekk photographer, mera mtlb he me ekk chitrkaar hun. Or me qudraat ki tasweerein banana ayah un yaha. Or gao to qudrat ki sab se bari nishani hote hen."

"Wah beta! Bohat ache soch hai tumhari." He said to rajat and called a person, "Ayeeee Murli … Kaha hai tu."

A villager came running from the crowd. "Aya sarkaar! Hokum Karen."

"Yeh shahri babu hen. In ko haveli ka sab se bahriya kamre me le jao or han in k khane peene ka bhi bandubast kro." Surinder said.

"Jo hokum Sarkar!" he said and took Rajat's bag.

"Ap rehne dejiye. Me utha lug a." Rajat said.

Murli replied, "Nahi beta. Ap is gao k mehmaan ho. Or mehmaano ki sewa hamara dharam he."

"Wah kaka! Beta bhi bolte hein or mehmaan bhi kehte hen." Rajat said.

"Arre beta …" Murli was about to say something but Rajat crossed him, "Kaka ap ko pakarna hi he to yehi chota bag ap pakariye or bara wala me pakru ga."

Rajat settled in the room. It was twilight of evening. He was presented the best village food, Makai ki rooti, saag and lassi.

Rajat was a friendly person. He, soon, made a place in the heart of people. Even the fact that it was his first evening in the village. After some chit chat, Rajat went back to his room.

"Tomorrow I'll meet the other officer." Rajat thought. He took the file and opened for her details.

Code name: Mansi Ojha

Designation: Inspector

"No photograph!" he exclaimed. "Let's sleep then."

Saying this Rajat went to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked it and if you did, try to give a feedback because it is the only way we, the writers, get paid.

What happens next?

Stay tuned to know!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** aditi, asfiqa sheqh, RK Sweety, arooj, ashi and Princess Season thank you for reviewing. I hope you will like this chapter too.

* * *

 **New Day**

 **Time:** 06: 00 am

 **Location** : Mumbai, Kumar House

The garden was aromatic with blooming flowers and there sat the two oldies drinking the morning tea and reading the newspaper.

"Arre yrr Shashank tu ne kyu bulaya mujhe? Wo bhi ajj hi!" Sumeet asked sipping the tea.

Shashank put down the newspaper and replied, "Pehle breakfast ker lein?"

"Han yrr bhook to boht lgi he. Chal!" Sumeet said and both went inside.

…

 **Location** : Surya Nagar Village

Rajat got up early this morning. He freshened up and took a round around the village. The village presented a perfect picture of beauty. Lush green fields, golden wheat crops, silver white cotton crops, bleating of lambs, moo of cows and crowing of cocks was the trade mark of this village.

While the way back, he stopped near the only Primary School in the village.

"Maybe I am able to meet the other officer. Let's try!" Rajat thought and stepped inside the school building. The compound was empty but he noticed fade light in one room. He went inside the room and saw a woman swiping the room. The light was coming from the lantern placed there.

"Namaste!" Rajat said.

The woman replied, "Namaste babu! "

"Ap?"

"Jee me yahi ki dekh bhal ke liya ati hu. Mera naam Vimla hai."

"Yaha jo shikshika hein wo?"

"Acha ap Mansi mem saab ki baat ker rahe hen. Wo bss ati hi ho gi."

Rajat thought, "Great! Now I'll be able to meet her. I will get case details and proceed my investigations." He said to Vimla, "Me yaha intezaar ker skta hu un ka?"

"Gee wo … ap?" Vimla confusedly asked.

Rajat tried to cover, "Arre me to bss yuhi poch raha tha. Wo itna acha kaam kr rhi hen. Bachon ko tleem de kr to me bss …"

"Acha acha ye baat he. Sahab aye." Saying this Vimla took Rajat to the other room. It seemed like an office. "Ap yaha bethiye, mem saab ati he to me un ko bulati hu."

"Shukariya." Rajat said.

…

 **Time** : 7: 30 am

 **Location** : Kumar House, Mumbai

The breakfast was over and now Shashank, Sumeet, Varsha and Abhijeet were sitting in the drawing room.

"Yrr Shashank ap to bol. Kyu bulaya?" Sumeet asked.

Shashank replied, "Dekh Sumeet tu janta hai k Rajat ab bari ho gya he."

"Wow! What an information." Sumeet said sarcastically. "Ap point pe aa."

"Yrr me chahta hu k …" Shashank stopped.

"K .. kya?" Sumeet asked.

Shashank siged, "Me .. me chahta hu k ab hamari dosti rishte me badal jye."

"Kya?" Sumeet's hormones rfeacted.

Shashank said, "Han yrr. Me chahta hu k Rajat ki shaadi Nandani se ho."

"Dad?" Abhijeet jumped.

Shashank, "Kya hua Abhijeet? Tumme mere fasle se koi .."

Abhijeet cut him, "Nhi dad, me to bss ye keh raha tha k agr ap Rajat k ane k bad us se ekk bar poch lete to .."

"Mujhe pta he k mera beta kabhi mere faisle se inkar nhi kare ga." Shashank announced.

"As you wished dad!" Saying this Abhijeet left.

"Suniye?" Varsha said.

Shashank said, "Bolo!"

"Ap ne ekk bohat acha faisla kia he. To Sumeet bhai sahib kya kehte he ap?" Varsha asked.

Sumet replied, "Me .. me kya kahu. Me to bss yehi chahta hu k Nanadani jaha bhi ho khush ho or iss ghar se ziada khushi use kese mil skti hai?"

"To me rishta pakka samjhu?" Shashank asked.

Sumeet embraced him and said, "Han bhai han!"

…

 **Location** : Surya Nagar Village

Rajat waited for fifty five minutes in the room for the teacher. Soon he heard a noise of children from outside. The kids were playing in the compound. He stepped out and joined them. The children also mingled with him and played.

All of a sudden all children stopped playing. "Bacho kya hua? Ruk kyu gye?" Rajat asked.

One of the kids pointed to a lady dressed in yellow Salwar Kamez. Her dupatta was waving in the breeze and her hairs were covering her face. Rajat could not stop but stare.

"Chalo bacho ander class me." Said the lady. Rajat kept staring her. Her beauty memorized her. The lady said, "Ap ko dekh krr lgta hai k ap ko school me ane k liye bohat derr ho gyi he." The lady said laughing.

"Nhi wo me …" Rajat protested.

The lady cut him, "Arre sharmiye mtt. Seekhne ki koi umar nhi hoti."

"Per .." Rajat tried to say something.

The lady cut him, "Me ne kaha na sharmiye matt." Saying this she caught Rajat's arm and almost dragged him.

"Mansi wait!" Rajat freed himself.

Mansi was stunned, "Tum mera naam kese jante ho? BOLO .. bolo bolo. Ab bolte kyu nhi. Bolooooooooooooooooooo…"

"Shush!" Rajat put a finger on her lips. "Bole khud jaa rhi ho. Mujhe moka to do."

"Acha sorry!" Mansi said. "Ab bolo kese pta mera name tumme?"

Rajat said, "Twinkle twinkle little star!"

"I don't wonder who you are." Mansi instantly said.

Rajat again said, "May our country always be high."

"Like a true patriot we protect it aye aye!" Mansi replied and the kids around them laughed.

Mansi scolded, "Hans kyu rahe ho?"

"Ap ko to poam bhi nhi ati" one of the kids said.

Mansi said, "Yeh poam nhi poem hota he. Or bohat badmash ho gye ho. Chalo class me." Then Mansi said to Rajat, "Tu tumme behja gya he? Hu! Theek thaak lgte ho. Me tum se na raat ko milu gi. Akele me!"

Rajat tried to tease her, "Raat me? Wo bhi akele?"

"Arre nhi nhi mere mtlb wo nhi tha. Akele me mtlb wese wala akele me nhi …" Mansi was horrified.

"To kese wala akele me?" Rajat continued his game.

Mansi said in bossy tune, "Ache wala akele me. Tum ne… me tumhari complain kru gi."

Rajat thought, "She thinks I'm her junior. Let's play thi game then."

"Sorry ma'am, please complain matt kegiye ga." Rajat instantly said.

Mansi said, "Good! Ab jao." Saying this Mansi turned,

"Suno?" Rajat said.

"Han bolo juldi! Mujhe late ho raha he class k lia." Mansi said.

"Apne asaal naam to bta do." Rajat said.

Mansi said, "Shush! Ahista bolo. Koi sun le ga." Mansi turned once again.

"Arre naam …" Rajat said.

Mansi smiled and said, "Mera name he …."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Cliff hanger, right?

Guess the real name of Mansi. Your time starts now!

Stay tuned to know!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** RK Sweety, fancy pari, Ashi, Ashiwiniathval, Luv duo ND purvi, aditi, arooj and dear guests thank you for reading!

* * *

"Apne asaal naam to bta do." Rajat said.

Mansi said, "Shush! Ahista bolo. Koi sun le ga." Mansi turned once again.

"Arre naam …" Rajat said.

"Mera name he **_Aditi Sarkaar_**." Mansi aka Aditi smiled and said. Saying this she left.

"Ah! Aditi Sarkaar. Soon you'll be Aditi Rajat Kumar." He thought. "Rajat kya soch raha hai! Pagal." Rajat slapped his head slightly.

…

 **Time** : 10: 00 am

 **Location** : Ahluwalia Mansion

"Beta kya tum ye shaadi karna chahti ho?" Sumeet asked her daughter.

Nandani thought, "Yes, yes, yes daddy I wanna marry him. I want to marry Rajat. But Nandy control, control yourself! Thora sa sharmao, thora sa bhao dekho."

"Jese ap sahi samjhen daddy!" Nandani said and turned with a blush face. Saying this she wet in her room. "Wow! Rajat I love you so much. Mauh!" she said to herself.

…

 **Time** : 4: 30 pm

 **Location** : Surya Nagar Village

Rajat had just finished his breakfast and now was surrounded by village men and old women. Rajat was also mingling with them. Suddenly, he noticed one of the sitters sneaked from the spot and went behind the tree and made a phone call. Rajat excused for toilet and went to overhear the call.

" _Han! Maal ponch jye ga. Boss ko khabar krr di he, wo aagle hafte anne wale hen."_

"… _."_

" _Han han, pta he mujhe. Ziada bolne ki zrurat nhi."_

"… _."_

" _Tum bas apna kaam kro. Wo sehri babu ko me dekh lu ga."_

"… _."_

" _Chal ab phone rakhta hu. Kaam theek se ho jye ek brr phr dekhte he kon roke ga hame."_

Saying this the man named Munna put the phone in his pocket and left.

"I think they are going to execute their plan. We need to take immediate action." Rajat thought. He went inside his room and closed all the windows and the door. He took the laptop and opened it.

"Oh shit! The signal's poor. I have to set an antenna for clear signal. I'll do it tonight while meeting with Miss Aditi Sarkaar. Ab bahir chal ker thori se tasweerein le let ahu. Photographer ban krr aya hu, karna to pare ga." He said to himself, and stepped out with her camera.

He put the laptop back in the case and took the camera. As he stepped out,he stuck with Munna. Munna asked, "Sahib kaha they ap?"

"Munna .. wo … me camera lene aya tha … tasweere leni he na." Rajat said and left.

Munna twisted his mustaches and said, "Janta hu me Rajat babu .. police wala he na tu. Hm bhi dekhe kitna dam he tm me."

Rajat went to the fields and took several photographs of crops, cows and buffaloes grazing in the pastures, men and woman working in the fields, children playing in the streets and women working in the houses.

On the way his return to the village from the fields, he saw a girl drawing water from the well. The place around the well was muddy and the girl's foot slipped.

"Sambhal krr." Rajat ran towards her and saved her from falling in the well.

The girl adjusted her dupatta and simply said, "shukariya!" Then she left with the vessel. As she turned once, Rajat immediately took her picture and she quickly moved.

"Lagta he pasand nhi aya use." Rajat also moved to his abode.

…

 **Time** : 10: 30 pm

 **Location** : Surya Nagar Village, Forest Area

"Han ab bolo tm?" Aditi aka Mansi said.

Rajat in warning tune, "Pehle to tum mujhe tm tm kehna band kro."

"Kyu? Minister ke bete ho?" Aditi asked her.

Rajat replied, "Nhi minister ka to nhi hu per hn I am proud to say k me Shashank Kumar ka beta hu!"

"WHAT! Shashank Kumar. Commander Shashank Kumar?" Aditi asked in disbelief tune.

Rajat said, "Yes!"

"Mtlb tm Abhijeet Kumar k bhai ho?" Aditi again asked.

"Yes!" He said.

"Mtlb tm Rajat Kumar ho. Senior Inspector Rajat Kumar?" Aditi asked.

Rajat was, now, toattly annoyed, "Nhi mera naam Vidya Balan he. Oh god! Tm bohat sawal pochti ho."

"Sorry!" Aditi said. "Please! Please! Please! Sir ko matt bolna k me ne tumme, I mean ap ko tum bola. Per trust me agr mujhe pta hota k tum tum nhi ap ho to me tumme tum nhi ap keh ker bulati."

"Oh God! Tum kitna bolti ho. Ab ye btao k jitna bolti ho utni investigation bhi ki he ya nhi?" Rajat asked.

Aditi said, "Han! Ki he na. Iss gang k leader ka name Rocky he. Smuggling ammunition or …"

"Or kya? Kya supply karte he ye log?" Rajat asked out of curiosity.

Aditi said, "Larkiyan!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rajat said. "How could they? Do you know anything else? What are they doing here?"

"I don't know! What I know is they are going to do this next month." Aditi said.

Rajat told her, "Their boss is coming next week."

"How do you know?" Aditi asked.

"I overheard a conversation of Munna. He called someone." Rajat told her.

Meanwhile, they heard someone coming.

"Koi aa raha he. Let's hide!" Aditi said and both made themselves invisible behind the tree. The 'someone' was none other than Munna. Both followed him quietly to a hut in the heart of forest. Munna went inside and two looked for a place to hear then and they found a window. There were three men except Munna inside.

"Ha ha ha! Wo police wala samjhta he k mujhe pta nhi lge ga k wo mujhe sun raha hai. Me ne jhot bola k boss aagle hafte aane wale hen because boss to pehle se hi yaha ponch gye hen. Or hum meele k din hi apna kaam krr k nikal gye ge." Munna said.

One of the three said, "Bhai, kya plan hai bhaiiii. Issi baat prr ho jye ek glass."

"Arre chhote, ek glass nhi puri botal hi ura de ge." Munna said.

Rajat signaled Aditi to leave and both went to Rajat's room.

…

"Rajat sir! Inn ka boss to to pehle se hi yaha he. Ab kya kare?" Aditi asked.

Rajat said, "We have to wait! Wo log nhi jante k hame pta chal chukka hai. We should let it their way."

"Tu ab sir?" Aditi asked.

"Acha ye btao k ye log kAcha ye btao k ye log kiss meele ki bat kr rhe the wo?" Rajat asked.

Aditi replied, "Yaha gao me ekk mela lgta hai her saal. Iss gao ka custom he."

"I think hame higher authorities ko inform krna pare ga." Rajat said.

"Tum ye antenna set kro. Me control room ko inform krta hu. Or han dehan se. koi dekhe na." Rajat told Aditi and took the laptop. Aditi set the antenna and came back inside. They informed the authorities and called for back-up teams.

Higher Authorities: "Officers, we have teams ready. We are waiting for your signal. Whenever you need, just make a call."

"Thank you sir!" Rajat said.

Higher Authorities: "Good work! Jay Hind."

"Jay Hind sir!" Saying this Aditi closed the laptop, put the antenna back and took the camera.

"Sir achi photos lete he ap." Aditi said.

Rajat, "Thanks!" "Coffee lo gi?"

"Coffee! Sure." Aditi said.

Rajat made two coffee mugs and gave one to Aditi. Aditi was still checking the photos when the photo of the girl at well came across.

"Hey Aditi! Whose she?" Rajat asked.

"Oh yeh! She's Purvi." Aditi said.

"Purvi! So cute name, just like her face." Rajat thought. Rajat asked Aditi, "Kon kon he iss k parivaar me?'

"Iss k maa baap or ek bhai. Baap ko cancer he." Aditi informed.

"So sad."

Aditi noticed the time, "Oh god! Teen baj gye. I have to go. Subah subah mujhe apne kamre me hona chahiye. I have to go. Bye!"

"Okay! Chalo me chalta hu tumhare sath." Rajat offered.

Aditi said, "O hello! Me yaha ekk sAaal se hu. I can take care of myself."

"Ok ! ok! Let me see you off till outside. Please?' Rajat said.

"Okay!" Aditi said.

Both stepped out and Aditi took the path to the left. As Rajat was going inside, he noticed that someone was going towards the forest. The girl turned and Rajat was astonished to see it was Purvi.

"Purvi ….. Rukooo" Rajat yelled and go after her. But she disappeared.

"I am day-dreaming." Rajat said to himself. "I should take a nap."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Oops Mansi is not Purvi! So sad, isn't it?

So how will Rajat meet Purvi? How? When? Will? All questions will be answered but you have to pay me the salary to know it.

What? Oh, you are confused how to pay salary. Hmmmm...Why don't you review because each costs me a million smile and happiness!

Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

Author's Note: Fancy pari, RK Sweety, aditi, ashi, ashwiniathval, Luv DUO ND Purvi and asfiqasheqk thank you for reading my story.

 **Two Days Later**

 **Time** : 09 : 30 am

 **Location** : Kumar Residence, Mumbai

All the family members were present including Aliya, her husband Rahul and Shishir. The family had come together to celebrate the new addition in their family, wife of Rajat Kumar. Meantime, SUmeet and Jay Nandani also reached at the mansion before other guests arrive.

"Dad ye party, Rajat k bina?" Aliya asked Shashank as she took her upstairs, alone.

"Rajat ne kabhi hamara koi faisla mana nhi kiya. Or wo kabhi bhi is shaadi se mana nhi kre ga." Shashank said.

Aliya said, "I know dad per hm guests se kya bole ge? Why is Rajat absent?"

"You know beta ziada ter guests crime field se related hen. They will understand." Shashank said, "Now come down!" Shashank left.

Abhijeet came from behind, "Aliya!"

"Bhaiya ap?" Aliya turned.

"Iss ghar me ajj tk koi faisla kisi ki marzi k begair nhi hua. Agr Rajat ko ye rishta psnd nhi aya to ye rishta kabhi nhi hoga. Lkn Rajat kabhi is shaadi se inkaar nhi kare ga." Abhijeet said.

"Phr ye party kyu! Agr Rajat ne mana kr dia to?" Aliya asked.

"God knows! Come down."

…

 **Time** : 11: 00 am

 **Location** : Surya Nagar Village

It is the Village Fair day. All the villagers are busy in preparations for the fair. While the police teams are also busy for their preparations, so do the smugglers.

Rajat called the STF teams head.

" _All the teams ready?"_

" _Yes sir! We are a half kilometer away from Surya Nagar. We'll be there at your one call."_

" _Good! And yeah make sure that Miss Aditi Sarkaar is safe and sound. Don't worry for me, I'll be back after some days. I have talked to my head."_

" _Yes sir!"_

…

 **Time** : 02: 00 pm

 **Location** : Kumar Mansion, Mumbai

The party was on. Mumbai city would never had seen such lavishes party before. From food to the decorations all was bam on! A soft music was being played.

"Ladies and gentle men! May I have your attention please?" Shashank said grabbing the mike. "Today I am very happy to announce that my son Rajat is going to be married with my best friend Sumeet's daughter Jay Nandani Ahluwalia. For some reasons, Rajat is unavailable but I would like Nandani to come on stage."

The spot light went on Jay Nandani. "Oh daddy!" Nandani stepped on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give a big hand of applause!" Shashank announced. And all the hall echoed with the sounds of clap.

…

 **Time** : 03: 00 pm

 **Location** : Surya Nagar Village

The village fair was going on and everyone was present there except Munna and his associates.

"I am sure ye log apne plan ko execute karne gye hen. Sab log yaha he to koi inhe dekha ga mhi. We should call for the back up right now." Aditi said to Rajat.

"You are right!" Rajat said. "I'll call them right now." Saying this Rajat called the teams to reach the ship yard area. Both Rajat and Aditi separated.

…

(From this point the story will take place at the same time but in different scenes. Every dotted line will indicate that the scene changed but the timing is same.)

 **Time:** 4: 45 pm

Suddenly, Rajat noticed Purvi was going out of the tent. He followed her.

"Kahi ye bhi to is Rocky k gang ki member to nhi!" Rajat thought. "Ye dekhne me to bholi hi naz ati he. But I have to be professional. Iss ka peecha ker k dekhta hu."

…

The STF teams covered the beach and were ready to attack as soon as the gang leader was there. The forest lay between the village and the beach.

When Munna reached the beach with its associates. "Nikalne ki tiara ho gyi?" Munna asked.

"Han Boss!" his right hand Monty said.

Munna said, "Yes I'm Rocky aka Munna! Officer Rajat you are going to get a big shock. Ha ha ha…. All aboard!"

….

Rajat was still following Purvi in the forest. She was going to the same hut he visited two days back.

"Where is she going?" Rajat said to herself.

Purvi went inside the hut and Rajat hid himself behind a tree close by.

….

"Sir Rocky has reached. Shall we?" the officers asked their head.

He replied, "We don't have time for orders. Attack!" all the teams came in action.

 _BANG! BANG! BOOM!_

The bullets were being fired from both the parties.

…

Hearing the firing, villagers also were scared, the women took the children inside the houses and all men took lanterns and sticks and headed towards the beach.

They had entered the forest.

….

Rajat heard cries from the hut, "Choro mujhe …. Nhi …. Choroooooooooo"

…

Both Rajat and the villagers heard the noise. The villagers split into two teams, one went to the beach and the other went in the direction of the hut. Cross-firing was still on.

….

"Purvi ki awaaz!" he ran and breaking the door entered inside. The scene was shameful. Two men were trying to harass Purvi sexually. Seeing Rajat one the men got up and tried to kick Rajat.

Rajat's combat training helped him dodge and fight that man.

"Raju bhag…." The other man said and the two ran from the back door. As they ran, Rajat noticed a tattoo of a Snake around the Sword on both of the men.

"Ye tattoo to …" Rajat thought.

"Tum theek ho?" Rajat asked and held her arm. Purvi's kameez was torn so as Rajat took his dupatta laying on floor, the villagers entered.

"Pakro isse." Veer who was Purvi's brother too said and some men held Rajat assuming him the rapist.

…

The head of the village Surinder along with villagers came to the beach. By now firing had ceased and the STF teams had taken all four ships and the gang members along with Rocky in their custody.

Surinder was informed by the team head about the situation and there were slogans of "Police wale zinda bad" everywhere.

…

"Bhai … bhai!" Purvi hugged his brother tight. Rajat knew it was not the time to decline. He let the things happen the villagers' way.

"Le krr ja or band kr do isse ekk kamre me." Veer said while hugging Purvi.

….

"Rajat sir ne bola tha k wo kch din or ruke ge yaha. Ap iss case ki commanding officer hen, ap ko hamare sath chalna hoga." The chief STF officer said to Aditi.

"Ok! I will come." Saying this Aditi went to Surinder and said, "Kaka mujhe maaf krna me ne ap se jhot bola kyu ke mujhe apna kaam sab se chup krr krna tha. Mera naam Mansi nhi Aditi he."

"Beta is desh k lia jo bhi kaam kia jye hame to us prr garv hoga na." Surinder said.

Aditi said, "ab mujhe jana hoga per han school k lia me jate hi ekk teacher ka intezaam kru gi. Acha ab me chalti hu."

…

 **Time** : 7: 30 pm

The armed forces went away and when Surinder and the rest of the villagers came back, both parites shared their experiences.

Surinder announced, "Kal panchayat me is ka faisla hoga."

…

Meanwhile, at Purvi's home her parents were crying and Purvi's friends Meghna, Chandini and Aarti were present.

Chandini asked, "Purvi kya sach me wo sehri babu?"

Purvi said, "Nhi! Unho ne to mujhe bachaya."

"To tu bol de na sab ko." Aarti said.

Puurvi said, "Kya bolu! K nhi uss ne kch nhi kiya. Me khud waha gai thi, un dono se milne. Pagal he tu."

"To us sehri babu ka kya?" Meghna asked.

Purvi got up, took a paper and pen and wrote, " _Rajat jee mujhe bachane k lia ap ka bohat shukariya!_

 _Ap nhi jante ap ne muj pr kitna bari ehsaan kia he. Jis ka badla shayad me kabi na chukka saku._

 _Rajat jee ap se bss ek darkhwast he k un do logo k bare me kisi se kch matt kehiye, wo mere hone wale pati Heera ka sathi hen. Heera galat logo k sath mil gye tha to use gao se nikl dia gye. Me heera se bohat pyaar kerti thi, us k begair reh na ski is liye un dono k hath heera ko pegaam dia krti thi._

 _Agr ap ne bta dia to gao wale hamare pure parivaar ko gao se bahir nikal de ge._

 _Ajj raat 11 baje ek bus jye gi sehar ko. Ap bhag jye!_

 _Iss se ziada me ap k lia kch nhi kr skti._ "

She gave the letter to Aarti and said, "Aarti Rajat jee ko ye de de."

"Prr Purvi tujhe pta he na agr wo chale gye to tere sath …"

"Han me janti hu! Prr me un ki zindagi tabah nhi kr skti. Ab tu ja!" Purvi said to Aarti.

…

Aarti carefully came to the place where Rajat was held captive and threw the letter inside through the window. "Rajat babu me Purvi ki saheli Aaarti hu. APurvi ne ye ap ko likha he. Parh le."

Rajat read the letter and then he asked Aarti, "Agr me chala gye to Purvi k sath kya hoga?"

Aarti was mum, "Wo … wo …. …. …"

"Bolo Aarti!" Rajat demanded.

"Wo …."

 **Author's Note:** Again Cliff Hanger!

So any guesses what will happen to Purvi and what will be Rajat's decision?

Stay tuned to know.

And if you like it, please review as it is the only way we writers get payed.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** RK Sweety, Luv duo ND purvi, Ashi, arooj, ashviniathval and guest thank you for the feedback.

* * *

Aarti carefully came to the place where Rajat was held captive and threw the letter inside through the window. "Rajat babu me Purvi ki saheli Aaarti hu. Purvi ne ye ap ko likha he. Parh le."

Rajat read the letter and then he asked Aarti, "Agr me chala gye to Purvi k sath kya hoga?"

Aarti was mum, "Wo … wo …. …. …"

"Bolo Aarti!" Rajat demanded.

"Wo …."

"BOLO!" Rajat said angrily.

Aarti's voice trembled, "Gao k log use marr de ge."

"What!" Rajat said, "Nhi me kisi ki jaan apne lia khatrre me nhi daal skta. Tm use jaa kr bol do… me kahi nhi jao ga."

"Per….." Aarti said.

Rajat cut her, "Me ne kaha na JAO."

…

 **Next Day**

 **Time** : 6: 30 am

 **Location** : Kumar Mansion, Mumbai

The newspaper had the high light that Retired Commander Shashank's son Sr. Ins. Rajat Kumar was going to get married with Miss Jay Nandani Ahluwalia, the director of Fashion's Icon.

"Daddy yeh news to viral ho gai he." Juhi said reading the news.

Shashank said, "Akhir bete kis k he Rajat?"

"Varsha Kumar ke." Juhi said mischievously and everyone smiled.

…

 **Time** : 08: 05 pm

 **Location** : Surya Nagar Village

The panchayat was on. Rajat was being held by two strong and sturdy countrymen and the council consisted of eight people including Surinder Singh.

"Maalik meri beti k sath insan kare. Kon kare ga ab is se shaadi! Maalik …." Purvi's father said the panchayat.

"Me Kabul krta hu k me ne Purvi k sath zabardasti krne ki koshish ki." Rajat's statement made everyone stunned including Purvi who was also there. She looked at Rajat in disbelief.

The council men discussed for some minutes and then they declared their decision, "Gao walo hum pancho ne ye faisla kia he k Rajat babu ko Purvi se shaadi krni pare gi warna dono ko marr dia gye ga. Rajat babu ap ko kch kehna he?"

"Shaadi ki tiariya shuru kijiye." Rajat said.

…

 **Time** : 11: 15 am

"Ap ye kyu kr rhe he? Bhag jye yaha se." Purvi who said to Rajat was closed in the house next to hers. She somehow managed to sneak out without being caught and talked to Rajat.

Rajat said, "Agr me chala gye to gao wale ap ko marr de ge or meri azadi kisi ki maut ki wajah bane ye muje gawara nhi. Ap jye. Koi aa jye ga."

"Per…" Purvi was going to say when Chandini came running, "Purvi lala ge tumme dhoond rahe hen. Juldi chal."

….

"Vivaah pura hua.. ab ap pati patni hen!" Pandit said. There were tears in Purvi's eyes but Rajat's face was calm. The only tension he had was, "How his family was going to react?"

….

Rajat went to Surinder and said, "Kaka me sehar wapis jana chahta hu."

"Rajat babu hame bewakoof samjha ho kya. Sehar jaa kr hamari betiya ko sehar me hi kahi chor do ge ya nukar wala saluki kro ge us k sath." Surinder sath. "Na baba na hum tum ko jane nhi de ga."

"Surinder jee ap yakeen kijiye, Purvi ko mere ghar me Raaniyon wala sabmaan mile ga. Agr ap ko yakin nhi to ap khud chalk r dekh lijiye, agr ap ko koi shak ho to me hamesha k liye yaha rehne ko tiyar hu." Rajat assured him. Surnider thought for a while and then he agreed.

Rajat said, "Mujhe ekk phone mile ga. Me gari ka intezaam kr lu."

Surinder gave her the phone and he called his home, "Hey dad!"

"Rajat! Where are you my son? The case is over. When are you coming?"

"I am coming soon dad! Very soon." Rajat tried to control his emotions.

Shashank asked, "Are you okay Rajat."

"Yes Dad! Dad ap yaha do cars bejh de please."

"Two cars! Apni baraat la rahi ho kia?"

"Ap esa hi samjh le. Please send the cars immediately."

Rajat cut the call, gave the phone back and said to Surinder, "Jis jis ko le jana chahte hen ap un ko bol dijiye."

…

The cars arrived at around 7 o'clock. The villagers were stunned to see those cars. One was a brand new SUV and the other was an Audi II. As it was very late and drivers were tired too so Rajat decided to start the return journey the next day.

Seeing the cars, the men that had gathered said, "Deekhne me to ye sehri babbu ameer lgta he. Itni bari gariya to pehle sapne me bhi na dekhi thi jo is k pas he."

…

 **Next Day**

 **Time** : 06: 30 am

Veer took hold of Rajat's collar and said, "Yaad rakhna agr zara se bhi shak hua na hame to tm yaha raho ge." The drivers stepped ahead but Rajat stopped them.

Rajat sat in passenger's seat of Audi while in the back were Purvi, her mother and her friend Meghna. While Purvi's brother Veer, her father Pawan, Surinder Singh and two other villagers.

"Driver start the car!" Rajat said.

"Yes sir!" the whole journey was dreadful.

"I'm sorry dad!" Rajat's thoughts throughout the journey were same.

…

 **Time** : 04: 30 pm

After ten hours of drive, the cars entered Mumbai city. In almost half an hour, the cars entered the great Kumar Mansion. Surinder, Veer, Pawan, Meghna and Kokila were captivated by the greatness of the mansion.

"ye ap ka ghar he Rajat jee?" Meghna asked.

Rajat replied, "Jee!"

"Arre wah! Itn bara ghar … me ne kabi sapne me bhi nhi dekha tha." Meghna exclaimed.

Rajat gave her a sad smile and said, "Agr rehna chaho to reh skti ho."

"Sachi?" Megha exclaimed with joy.

Purvi said to her in a low tune, "Meghna chup ker na!"

…

The cars stopped at the main entrance.

"Drivers you can go." Rajat said and they left.

Rajat went to Veer, Pawan and Surinder who were still not believing the scenario in front of them. Rajat went towards them and said, "Deekhiye ap yaha jb tak rehna cahein reh skte he lkn ap se ek darkhawast he. Ye shaadi kyu hui ye kisi ko matt btaiye ga."

Veer said angrily, "Meri behn ki zidagi barbaad kr di tu ne or bolta he kisi ko matt btana. Kitna be….."

Pawan dragged him to a side and said "Veer bss kr. Ye itna alishaan mahal dekh. Ye log bohat ameer lagte hen. Peese k dam prr kch bhi krr skte he. Police k obol dia to ulta hm phanse ge. Wese bhi Purvi ko ekk acha ghar mil gya na. tu hand rkh."

"Theek he abba. Tu kehta he to me shant rahu ga." Veer said and both came to Rajat.

"Rajat babu hm nhi btain ge kisi ko bhi." Pawan said.

….

Meanwhile, a car stopped behind.

"Rajat!" Nandani exclaimed. "You are back! Finally."

She came running and hugged Rajat. Rajat, once, saw Purvi and wrapped his hands around Nandani. Veer was enraged to see this but Pawan stopped him, "Inn bare logo me sharam nah owe. Tu rehne de."

"Nandy andar chal ker baat kare, please." Rajat said her.

"Okay!" Nandani said and as she was going to enter she asked, "Rajat ye naye nokar rakhe he kya?" pointing towards Purvi and her mother.

A hand fell of Nandani's face. It was Rajat. "Shut up Nandy! She is my WIFE. Patni he wo meri."

Nandani couldn't believe her ears. "You are joking Rajat, right? Yeh tumhari biwi nhi ho skti. No Rajat no! Tell me tm Mazak kr rhe ho."

"No Nandy! Ye koi mazk nhi he. She is my wife!" Rajat said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING RAJAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" it was Shashank Kumar. The villagers were now standing all together.

"Dad me explain krt hu, please ap andr chale. Please dad!" Rajat said.

All Kumar, Raghavan and Ahluwalia family plus Rajat's in-laws.

"Juhi Shishir ko upper le jao!" Rajat said to her younger sister.

"per bhai….."

"Me ne kaha na. go!" Rajat said and Juhi took Shishir upstairs.

"Rajat kia he ye sab? I hope tumhare pas is ka koi reason he?" Abhijeet asked.

Sumeet said, "Rajat bolo! Sb tmhare jwab ka intezar kr rhe hen."

"Papa, bhai, uncle, Behna … ap sb se pehle ye ache se jan le k Purvi se meri shaadi pure riwaaj se hui he or ab Purvi hi hamri patni he.

Ye sb kese hua, wo me ap ko bta zruri nhi smjhta." Rajat said.

"What do you mean by zruri nhi samjhta? Ab jante bhi he ap kya keh rahe he? Ye larki (Pointing to Purvi) ye larki bane gi iss Kumar privaar ki bahu? Ab ka demag to khrab nhi ho gaya? Hum iss shaadi ko nhi mante." Shashank said.

Sumeet said angrily, "What is this Shashank? Tm ne hame yaha be izzat krne k lia bulaia tha?"

"No uncle! Please dad ko kch matt boliye." Rajat said folding his hands in front of Sumeet.

"Let's go Nandani!" Sumeet said.

"Per daddy …." Sumeet caught Nandani's hand and took her out forcefully.

…

"Kia ye tumhara final decision he?" Aliya asked Rajat.

Rajat closed his eyes in pain, "Yes!"

"Dad ap chahte the na k Rajat khush rahe. To us k faisle ko maan lijiye. Please dad!" Aliya tried to convince her father.

"Kya naam he is larki ka?" Shashank asked.

Rajat replied, "Purvi."

Shashank took a cold sigh. "Jeeti raho!" he said.

"Thanks dad!" Rajat hugged his father but he did not hug him back. "Thank you."

…

Rajat came to his in-laws and said, "Ap logo k rahne k liye…"

"Nhi nhi beta … Hm challe ge wapis. Tumhare ghar walo ne Purvi ko apni bahu man liya wohi kafi he hmare lia." Pawan said on everyone's behalf.

"jesa ap chahe." Rajavt said and instructed the driver to drive them back.

"Yeh number lejiye. Agr kabi ane ka man kre to iss per phone kijiye ga. Ap ko lene k liye me kisi ko bejh du ga." Rajat took a notepad and wrote his personal cell number.

….

He came out to bid them bye. Purvi was crying, just as a simple girl who cries on her Marriage ceremony. The car drove off.

….

 **Time** : 09: 30 pm

Rajat took Purvi in her room and made her sit on the bed. Rajat brought food for Purvi.

"Kha lo." He said.

Purvi asked, "Ap?"

"Mujhe bhook nhi, wese bhi me late hi khata hu. Tm kha lo." He said while sitting on the couch.

"Thora sa?" Purvi said.

Rajat agreed and took a bite. After the meal was eaten, Rajat said, "Tm yaha bed per so jao … me dusre room me ja rah ahu."

"Ap yaha kyu nhi?" Purvi asked.

Rajat said, "Tumme problem ho sakta he. Ye shaadi … sb kch!"

"Ap hamare pati he. Ap jese cahe wese rahe mere sath. Per agr ap dusre kame me ja ker soye to mujhe acha nhi lge ga." Purvi said.

"Theek he. Me yaha couch per so jata hu." Rajat said. Purvi tried to say something but Rajat stopped her, "Shush! So jao."

He made her lay down, put the comforter on her and dimmed the lights. Then Rajat made himself comfortable in the couch and closed his eyes. He, too, drifted to sleep after some time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Surprise, surprise! For Rajat's family.

What would happen next? if anyone would guess what's in my mind, I promise I would write a story of his/her choice after this one ends.

Give your imagination wings!

Bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Guest, Ashi, Luv duo ND purvi, guest, Ashviniathval, CID ki deewani, asfiqa sheqh thanks for review.

 **CID ki deewani** you got a got imagination but that's definitely not what I had thought. It's something different! And about KeVi fiction I could only write a One Shot as I am not really a fan of this pairing. In fact I hate the new entries in CID. Moreover, I have issues with the whole CID team sharing family bonds. I mean ACP the father of Daya, Abhijeet and Purvi. Shreya and Tarika Married to Daya and Abhijeet receptively. Salunke is father to Tarika. Rajat or Sachin are brothers etc etc. That looks bullshit to me. SORRY!

 **Ashi** can I ask you how old are you? Why don't you make an account in Fan Fiction site? And let's see will Purvi be able to dwell in city life or not.

 **Luv duo ND purvi** you need and you don't need to be worry. You will amazed by the revelations, trust me!

* * *

 **New Day**

 **Time** : 05: 30 am

Purvi got up. Early rising was her habit. She noticed Rajat was absent.

"Itna bare ghar me kaha hone Rajat jee." She said to herself. She remembered the last day and she felt sad. As she was wondering where Rajat could be, the breeze opened the door of balcony. Rajat was standing in the balcony, respting his hands on the reeling. She went to him.

"Pehli bar dad meri wajah se …." He was broken. He turned to Purvi, "Purvi me ne kaal pehli baar dad ko pareshaan dekha wo bhi sirf meri wajah se. un ki ankho me apne dost k samne jo sharmidagi thi wo…."

Purvi said, "Aps ach kyu nhi bta dete unhen? Wo to khush honge k ap ne muje bachaya, meri izzat ki hifazat ki."

Rajat said, "Baat ye nhi he. Juhi, meri chotti behn, ne mujhe btaya tha k dad ne meri shaadi Jay Nandani se karne ka faisla kia tha. Me ne ajj tk dad k kisi faisle se kabi inkaar nhi kia. Me … me un se nazree nhi mila pao ga."

Purvi said, "Zindagi k safar me bohat baar kch faisle ese hote he jo na chahte hue bhi lene parte he. Jese ap ne lia iss shaadi ka faisla. Or yakeen maniye ap ekk bar apne pita se baat kijiye. Wo zrur samjhe ge ap ko." She added, "Rajat jee ap jesa isaan me ne pehli baar dekha he. Kisi larki ki izzat bachane k lia apne jaan per khel jana, ekk larki ki jaan bachane k lie apni zindagi qurbaan krna, apne maa baap se itna prem…..ap mahaan hen Rajat ge."

Rajat wiped his tears, "acha ye bekar ki baate choro or mujhe ye btao k tm kya khao gi?"

"Per me ne abi to kch bnaya hi nhi." Purvi replied.

Rajat smiled, "Uss k liye ghar me bohat log he."

"Per ghar ki dekh rekh to bahu betiyo ka kaam hota he na." Purvi said.

Rajat laughed, "Purvi tumme pta is ghar me kareeb dus bara nokar hen. Khana bnane se le krr bartano ko dhoone tk … ghar ki safai se le ker gari chalane tk."

"Kyu ghar walo k hath nhi he kya?" Purvi asked.

Rajat again smiled, "Tm bohat saadi ho."

"Naha lo. Me ne Aliya Di ki ekk saari cupboard me rkh de he pehn lena, phir hum neeche chale ge." Rajat said. "Or han yaha pani ke timings nhi hen. 24 ghante pani atta he" he laughed and showed Purvi the bathroom. He handed her the Saari too.

"Aye haye kamre k ander hi bath-room." Purvi said and it made Rajat smile once again.

"Bas dekh lo ameer logo ki harkatee. Naha lo, jao." Rajat said.

…

Rajat went to the other room and took bath. He came back in his room in towel and Purvi jumped out of bed.

"Rajat jeeee … ap bina kapro k kyu ghoom rahe hen? Juldi se kapre pehniye. Koi dekh le ga to!" Purvi scolded him.

"dekhne do…" Rajat winked.

Purvi instantly said, "Kitne be sharam he ap. Chaliye kapre pehn kr aye."

…

Rajat came out of the bathroom, dressed in blue jeans and black shirt. He went to the dressing table, combed his hair, and wore the watch.

He opened the locked in his cupboard and took his badge and Revolver.

"Ba … ba …ban …. Dooooooooooookkkkk." Purvi was scared to see the revolver.

Rajat put it back and said, "Daro nhi …. Police wala hu me."

"Pa … pa ….. Police?" Purvi couldn't believe him.

Rajat said, "Han!"

For some time there was an awkward silence in the room. "Neeche chale?" Rajat asked Purvi.

"Ummm." Purvi had no answer.

Rajat held his hand softly and came out of the room. It was 7 o'clock now and everyone was awake, and mostly exhausted by the yesterday drama.

"Soniya?" Rajat called someone.

A girl dressed in white shirt and black pants came. "Soniya this is Purvi, my wife. Please take care of her and stay with her always till I get home."

"Sure sir!" Soniya smiled.

Purvi gave a hand gesture to Rajat, "Kyu bola ap ne use?"

"Me ne use kaha k tumhara khayal rakhe mere ana tk." Rajat replied.

Purvi's face fell, "Ap jaa rahe hen?"

"Han! Duty pe to jana hi pare ga na." Rajat said.

Purvi asked, "To tub tk me kya kru."

"Araam kro, ghoomo, film dekho, jo karna hai kro." Rajat said.

Purvi excitedl sai, "To phir me ….."

"Lkn ghar ka koi kaam nhi, okay?" Rajat said.

Purvi, "Huh! Oka."

…

Everyone was at the dining table except Shashank. Rajat looked at Abhijeet and he signed towards Study Room. Rajat said to Purvi, "Yaha betho, atta hu." Juhi started talking with Purvi to make her comfortable.

Rajat knocked the study's door.

"Come in!" Shashank's bossy tune was gone. He was sitting in the rocking chair, trying to relax.

Rajat went close to him taking baby steps and just fell on his knees in front of him, "I am sorry dad!"

There was silence.

"Are you?" Shashank asked.

Rajat shattered, his voice trembling, "Please dad! … I … didn't … wanted to …disappoint you."

"WHY?" Shashank asked.

He remembered Purvi's words _"Aps ach kyu nhi bta dete unhen? Wo to khush honge k ap ne muje bachaya, meri izzat ki hifazat ki."_

He closed his eyes, his heart said, "Say it!" Rajat told the whole story from beginning to end.

"I am sorry dad! I never …."Rajat was still speaking when Shashank made Rajat stand up and embraced him.

"I AM sorry my son! I am sorry." Shashank said bursting into tears.

Rajat said, "No dad! Please don't say it."

Father and son shared embraced each other for some time and then both came out of study, happily. Now the Kumar Mansion was again laughing. Rajat introduced all the family Members to Purvi. Especially Juhi, Varsha and Purvi were now a team.

After breakfast, Abhijeet and Rajat left for bureau. Purvi came to say bye bye at the door. At the same time, when Shashank was about to go Juhi said, "Dad will you please drop me. My car's broken."

"Sure! Come quick." Shashank said.

Juhi and Shashank left in one car, Juhi for her college and Shashank for the office.

Purvi thought to herself, "Itna bara ghar tha mere naseeb me. Kaha Surya Nagar or kha Mumbai ki haveli." Her thoughts were interrupted by Varsha's voice.

"Purviiiii." Varsha said.

"Ai maa." Purvi said and went inside.

Varsha said to Purvi, "Dekho Purvi me janti hu ke tm ekk gao me paali baari ho lkn iss ghar k kch riwaaj hen jinhe tumme nibhana hoga."

"Maa ap keh ker to dekhiye. Me ap ki umeedo per pura utru gi." Purvi assured.

Varsha said, "Kch dino me Rajat ka Raaj-e-Abhishek hone wala he to …"

"Raaj-e-Abhishek? Rajat jee ka?" Purvi asked confusedly.

Varsha told her, "Kyu uss ne tumme btaya nhi. Hum Lukhow ke shahi khandaan ke wanshaj hen. Rajat hamare hone wale sardaar hen."

This news came like a bomb shell to her. She had never imagined to live a life in city and now she was the wife of a PRINCE?

"Purvi tumme hmari tahzeeb, hmare libaaas or hmari zuban ko apnana ho ga. Do mahine baad hum Lukhnow jane wale hen. Tb tk me tumme jo bi kahu wo tmme na sirf krna he, use yaad bi rkhna he." Purvi was a bit worried because she thought it would be difficult for her to adapt the Westren culture, speak fluent English and wear the modern clothes.

"Rajat jee se baat krti hu. Wo zrur samjhe ge."

….

Rajat and Abhijeet were heading towards the bureau.

"Kyu?" all of a sudden Abhijeet asked.

Rajat knew what he meant but still he asked, "Kya kyu?"

"Tm ache se jante ho me kya poch rah ahu." Abhijeet said.

"I already told I just tried to save her life. That's it!" rajat said.

Abhijeet turned him to himself and said, "Sach bol! Ab tu apne bhaiya se jhoot bole ga?"

"Bhaiya I loved her since the very first day I saw her." Rajat replied.

"Or Nandani?" Abhijeet asked.

Rajat replied, "Bhaiya! Nandy ko me ne sirf apni best friend ki tarah dekha. I don't have any feelings for her."

"She's upset. Talk to her after the office time is over." Abhijeet advised her.

Meanwhile they reached the bureau.

…

Knock! Knock!

ACP Pradyuman's door opened.

"May I come in sir?" Rajat asked.

"Come in!"

DCP Chitrole was also present there. Rajat saluted his seniors and stood in attention position.

"At ease!" ACP Pradyuman said.

"Officer Rajat Kumar your act was totally unprofessional and against the code of conduct. You were to get Rocky in the cell under your very supervision. Moreover, you were to report at the headquarters a day back. I hope officer you have an explanation of your act otherwise you may get terminated!" DCP Chitrole said.

Rajat said, "I am sorry sir! But I have some very important information regarding the Serpent Sword."

"The Serpent Sword? You mean TSS gang?" ACP asked him

"Sir!" Rajat said. "On the day of my return, I saw two men with the tattoo, this gang had on their members' body. But unfortunately I was not able to capture them. I wanted to collect some information regarding them."

"That gang has been down long before. We have the list of their members given by TSS leader himself. According to it fifteen of them were killed in an encounter while eleven were captured by CID. So your concern is meaningless but we do appreciate your efforts. But we'll send some other officers to investigate the matter."

"Thank you sir!" Rajat said and shake hand with DCP.

…

 **Time** : 4 : 30 pm

Rajat called Nandani but she didn't pick up the phone. He texted her, "Look we need to talk! Please meet me at Royal Palm at 7 : 00."

…

Rajat was now home. After dinner he went inside his room.

"Rajat jee … wo …" Purvi asked her.

Rajat said, "Please jee matt bolo .. Rajat kafi he."

Purvi closed her eyes, gathered the courage and said, "Raja ap ne muje kyu nhi btaya k ap shahzade hen?"

"Kya?"

"Yeh kis ne bola tm se?" Rajat asked. "Juldi btao!"

"Maa ne." Purvi said and before she could say something more Rajat left the room.

Knock! Knock!  
"Mom! Dad! Are you in?" Rajat asked.

"Yes!" reply came.

Rajat went inside and closed the door behind. His mother and father were sitting on the sofa. He adjusted himself near the sofa and rested his head in her mother's lap. "Mom you told Purvi that I am a prince?"

"Yes beta! Indeed you are." Varsha caressed his hairs.

Rajat asked, "But why you are not understanding I don't want to become a ruler. Please let me just ME!"

"What do you want to say?" Shashank asked.

Rajat said, "Why don't you make Abhi bhaiya the heir of Rathore enterprise?"

"I can't!" Abhijeet said while entering the room.

"Why? I am tired of this I can't. Why you can't? Bhaiya kya ap Rathore khandaan k sb se bare bete nhi?" Rajat asked.

"han hu!" Abhijeet answered.

Rajat asked, "Phr kyu nhi? Kyu?"

"Some answers are better left untold Rajat. You are Rajat Kumar Rathore, the heir of Lukhnow state and no one can change this fact." Abhijeet said.

"Come!" Abhijeet said and forward his hands. Rajat instantly hugged his big brother. A tight hug!

…

Rajat came back to his room. The time was 6: 00 pm. He got ready in some formals and said to Purvi, "Me Nandani se milne jaa raha hu. Late ho jau to so jana."

Purvi asked, "Acha!"

Rajat looked Purvi in astonishment, "Tm zara bhi sawal nhi kro gi?"

Purvi said, "Ap jaha bhi jis bhi waqt jana chahe use me muje sawal karne ka kya haq?"

"Pura haq he ap ko. Patni he ap hamari. Saat phere liye hen me ne ap k sath." Rajat said to her.

"Per …."

"Per wer kch nhi, me bahir ja raha hu. Ap pure haq se pochiye k me kis se milne jaa rah ahu. Kyu ja rah ahu. Kb lotu ga." Rajat said.

"Acha suniye agr ap ko anne me der ho jye to me khana kha lu?" Purvi asked.

"KYA!" Rajat said.

Purvi looked down, playing with her dupatta, "Acha theek he nhi khao gi."

"Arre nhi nhi mera mtlb agr me raat bhar ghar se bahir rahu to tm bhooki raho gi?" Rajat asked.

Purvi moved her head in YES!

"Me ne ap prr koi pabandi nhi lgai. Ap ka dil jb kare ap khaye." He added mischievously, " Han agr dil kare to muje khana khane se mana zrur kr skti hen ap."

….

 **Location** : Hotel Royal Palm

Rajat had finished five cups of coffee, he had been waiting for Nandani for last two hours. He even tried her cell but it was switched off. He waited for one more hour and then he left for home.

He directly went to his room and fell on couch for tight sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Guest, EAK, lovecidduodosti, ashviniathval and Ashi thanks for the review. This update is really very small but it's on purpose. You are going to have a big shock in the next chapter, be ready!

* * *

 **Location:** Hotel Royal Palm

Rajat had finished five cups of coffee, he had been waiting for Nandani for last two hours. He even tried her cell but it was switched off. He waited for one more hour and then he left for home.

He directly went to his room. Purvi was waiting for him.

"Ap aa gye?" Purvi asked politely.

Rajat was pissed off already so he held Purvi's arm tightly.

"Rajat jee ye ap kya …. Ahhh … Choriye. Mujhe dard ho raha he." Purvi said trying to free herself. Rajat pinned to the wall and said angrily, "Tum … tum ho meri musibaat. Aj tumhari wajah se Nandani ne mere calls attend nhi kiye. YOU … YOU-YOU-YOU!"

"Ahhhh." Purvi was feeling pain in her arm because of the tight grip. Rajat let go her arm. He fell on couch and went asleep. Purvi sat there crying. After something she got up and went downstairs. Once she was sure no one was watching her, she made her way to the study room.

….

 **Location** : Unknown

"Boss everything is under control. We are ready to attack. We only need your permission." Goon no. 1 said.

"Great! Great work! Let's do it tomorrow

…NO…

…Not tomorrow the day after tomorrow." The boss said. His cell phone beeped. He had got a mail that said.

 _ **From:**_ _Agent Q_

 _ **Subject:**_ _You are finished darling_

 _ **Date:**_ _05-05-2017_

 _ **To:**_ _Wolf Hacker_

 _Hey my dear!_

 _Don't try to do what you are planning to do, because if you do what you want to do, you won't be able to do anything else. Because I would do the nightmares to you._

 _Your very own_

 _Agent Q_

Reading the mail Wolf smiled thought, "I am in love with you my sis. I wish I could fuck you. you are just … AMAzing."

….

 **Location** : Kumar Mansion Study Room

It was 01 in the morning and there was someone in the study. The faint voices of buttons were heard from inside. Juhi came down to have some water. She heard the voices and looked at the clock.

"Raat ka ekk baj raha he or iss waqt study me kon ho sakta he!" Juhi thought.

"Ap?" Juhi said to Purvi who tried to hide something but Juhi had seen the laptop screen was on.

Purvi stammered, "Wo … wo … wo me … ye … ye … ooh an .. ye kya he?" She asked pointing to the laptop.

Juhi smelled something was fishy here but she ignored. What could be wrong with a village girl.

"Oh ye! Isse Laptop kehte hen." Juhi said.

"Laaap tu?" Purvi said.

Juhi giggled and said, "Laaap tu nhi Laptop. Lap Top."

"Laaap Toop." Purvi repeated.

Juhi said, "Bilkul sahi. Wese ap itni raat ko?"

"Wo mujhe neend nhi aa rahi thi to socha k ghoom lu ghar." Purvi replied.

There was a scilence for a few moments.

"Juhi geee ap se ekk baat pochu?" Purvi said.

Juhi said, "Pehle to ap Juhi k sath se gee hatta dijiye. Me ap se choti hu na. Pochiye?"

"Hamare dada gee ek maharaja k han kaam kiya karte they. Unho ne hame btaya tha k sab se bare bete ko taaj pehnaya jata he. Per Rajat gee?" Purvi stopped but Juhi understood.

"Ya baat ap ne mujh se to kr li per kisi or se matt kariye ga. Iss ghar me ye baat ka zikar kerna mana he. Sach to pta nhi per suna he k hamare dada ge ki wasiyat thi k Rajat bhai ruler bane."

Then both of them head towards their respective rooms and slept.

….

 **New Day**

 **Location** : Kumar Mansion

The breakfast table was not in a pleasant mood, I mean the people at the breakfast table.

"No! No means no and that's it!" Rajat yelled.

Abhijeet tried to speak, "RAJAT! Listen …"

"Sun hi to rah ahu itne saalon se bhaiya. Ab ap suniye? Nhi banna mujhe koi raja. Aj me nhi ap nikal rahe he Devgarh k liye. And that's it." Rajat said.

Abhijeet said in low tune, "I can't …"

"WHY?" Rajat asked.

"Because I am NOT YOUR BROTHER. NHI hu me tumhara bhai. Adopted hun." Abhijeet said tearily.

"No …. No … no bhaiya. You are joking, right?" Rajat was shattered by the new revelations.

Abhijeet hugged Rajat and said, "NO Raj. I am not joking."

Meanwhile, Aliya and Rahul along with Shishir showed up. Aliya was informed about the situation but she wasn't surprised because she knew.

"Ap kop ta tha? You knew and you never told me. You guys are cheaters." Rajat was distressed.

"Rajat , rajat, rajat, look! You need to rest. Purvi isse kamre me le jao." Aliya said to Purvi who obeyed and took Rajat up to his room. His food was sent upstirs and the rest of the family members had their breakfast, quietly.

…

 **Location** : Unknown

"All set?" Wolf asked.

His sidekick replied, "Yes boss!"

"Okey then, what are you waiting for? Prepare for the attack." Wolf said and his men engaged in the final checking.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hola

So you are confused!

What was Purvi doing in the study room alone at night?

And who is Wolf Hacker and why is he here?

Whom he is going to attack?

Will Rajat accept to be the king?

So many questions and the answers lay in the upcoming updates. Stay tuned to know!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ashiwiniathval, cid ki dewaani, fancy pari, Luv duo ND purvi, Guests and Ashi thanks for your interest! This is the second last chapter. I was going to make this story till 15-20 chapters but decreasing views, visitors and reviews are showing lack of interest of readers. So this is going to end soon. Bear with me till then.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Location** : Kumar Mansion

"Dad hum dono aj Lukhnow k liye nikal rahe hen. We'll be back by tonight." Abhijeet said.

Shashank replied, "OK! Drive safe."

After having breakfast, the duo drove off. Shishir came running to his grandfather, "Dada gee aj me school se off ker lu?"

Shashank said, "NO!"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Shishir asked like a baby and Shashank had nothing to do but agree.

"Ok." He said. "But only for today!"

"Thank you dada gee. You are great. Love you!" Shishir gave a kiss to Shashank on his cheek and ran away.

….

 **Time** : 10: 39 am

 **Location** : Kumar Mansion

Everyone was sitting in the hall but Purvi was nowhere to be seen. She was in the backyard, hiding. She called someone.

"Yes, Abhijeet and Rajat are not home. Come right away!" Saying this she cut the call.

…

After the call, she hid the android in the bushes and came between the family members. She was constantly looking towards the wall clock. But no one notices.

…

 **Location** : Abandoned Warehouse (Previously Unknown)

"Boss we are ready and Mia has given the information that Officer Abhijeet and Officer Rajat are not home. This will be the perfect time for stealing the top secret file that they have hidden in their home." One of the men said to Wolf.

" **Oh my agent Q, my Mia I love you**." Wolf said. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go."

…

Five to six SUV filled with armed men were on their way to Kumar Mansion led by the Corolla in which their boss, who was 54 year old, Wolf Hacker was sitting holding cigar. On his side was an 18 year old girl, his girlfriend, Nina.

"I love you." She said kissing.

Wolf shoot her, kissed her and then whispered in his ear, "I don't'! You were just a time pass."

…

 **Abhijeet and Rajat's Car**

"Bhai wo taaj to ghar me hi reh gaya he." Rajat said.

"Oh god!" Abhijeet signed and ordered the driver, "Driver turn around. Back to home."

The driver obeyed, "OK sir!"

….

The SUVs went inside forcefully despite the only watchman tried to stop him. Now he was shoot dead by one of the goons.

In no time the goons had covered the entire house. They cut the telephone line and collected all the cell phones so they could not contact anyone.

"Koi apni jagah se nhi hile ga. No. 3 sab ko ekk jagah ekatha kro." Wolf said.

One of the goons caught Purvi's hand. "LEAVE ME YOU FOOL! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME.?" Purvi said and all the family members were stunned. PUrvi can speak ENGLISH and not only speak but can speak fluently. A big shock!

Saying that Purvi stepped to Wolf lustly who caught her by her waist.

"Oh my Mia! You are amazing. Baby I …." Wolf said looking in her eyes.

Before he could complete his sentence Purvi kissed him, "Shhhh… First the file."

"Yup, first the file." Wolf answered her and said to the rest members who were in state of shock, "Now now now, Mr. Shashank please hand me the file containing the names of undercover officers that your sons have been given."

"Never! Never in my life." Shashank yelled.

Wolf took out a small hand gun and aimed towards Shashank, "Then over your body!" He was about to pull the trigger when Purvi aka Mia interfered.

"Darling, stop it! He is not worth of the bullet fired by you." Mia said. "We can find the file without any help."

Mia/Purvi turned to the men, "Five here. Five go check the rooms downstairs, two in the study room, two in kitchen, three in toilets, five in the backyard and seven upstairs. Check everything and ever corner. Now go!"

"Ye ma'am!" all the goons said and went to their assigned locations.

Abhijeet and Rajat had just reached and when the said the dead body of the watchman, they became alert. Unfortunately, they did not carry a gun with them. First, they decided to make a strategy but as they were unaware of the counting of goons they decided to head inside right away.

Before going in Abhijeet called Daya's number and put the cell on speaker after informing him the situation.

…

"Welcome dear HUSband!" Mia/Purvi said as Abijeet and Rajat entered. Seeing Purvi/Mia in that pose gave Rajat the biggest shock of his life, more than that he got when he was informed that Abhijeet was not his brother by blood.

Rajat was doomed because he was in love with Purvi.

"Purviiii?" Rajat asked. Till now they had been surrounded by three men.

Mia/Purvi said, "Mia….

… **.My name is Mia…."**

Rajat was astonished.

Mia/Purvi continued, "Now dear Husband, will you please hand me the top secret file that you were given by ACP Chitrole or you want to see dead bodies of your family? Choice is yours."

She added, "But yeah! We don't have got much time so please be quick."

"I will never ever, ever give you that file even if it costs my family." Rajat yelled.

Mia/Purvi said, "Oooo…. Heroism and Love for family."

Suddenly she took gun from Wolf and shoot Shishir in his Leg. The bullet just hit his leg by side.

"NOOooooooo…" Rajat and Abhijeet tried to move towards him.

"DON'T MOVE!" Purvi aimed the gun still towards Shishir who was in hell pain. "File or the next bullet will be in his head."

…

Daya who had listened the conversation was already on his way with the force.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hey guys!

So how was it to know that Purvi is not Purvi but Mia, the girlfriend of most wanted criminal Wolf Hacker?

And she is obviously not a village girl either. So now you know that Mia and Hacker want the file. Shishir is bleeding and Daya along with the police force is on his way to Kumar Mansion.

What do you think what will happen?

 **BTW did anyone thought that the story could take this turn?**

And lastly, do you like it or not?  
Bye Bye!


	9. Last Chapter Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

"Welcome dear HUSband!" Mia/Purvi said as Abijeet and Rajat entered. Seeing Purvi/Mia in that pose gave Rajat the biggest shock of his life, more than that he got when he was informed that Abhijeet was not his brother by blood.

Rajat was doomed because he was in love with Purvi.

"Purviiii?" Rajat asked. Till now they had been surrounded by three men.

Mia/Purvi said, "Mia….

….My name is Mia…."

Rajat was astonished.

Mia/Purvi continued, "Now dear Husband, will you please hand me the top secret file that you were given by ACP Chitrole or you want to see dead bodies of your family? Choice is yours."

She added, "But yeah! We don't have got much time so please be quick."

"I will never ever, ever give you that file even if it costs my family." Rajat yelled.

Mia/Purvi said, "Oooo…. Heroism and Love for family."

Suddenly she took gun from Wolf and shoot Shishir in his Leg. The bullet just hit his leg by side.

"NOOooooooo…" Rajat and Abhijeet tried to move towards him.

"DON'T MOVE!" Purvi aimed the gun still towards Shishir who was in hell pain. "File or the next bullet will be in his head."

Rajat pleaded, "Please, he is only a child. I will only do first aid."

"Let him do sweetheart." Wolf spoke and Rajat immediately fetched the First Aid Box and bandaged Shishir.

As he was doing Wolf spoke, "So Mr. rajat you'll be surprised to know that your Purvi and my Mia are the same. Oh poor little thing, you know what it was a plan to get Mia in your house. You remember that village where you took the wedding vows and Mia's relatives, they were false. We just gave them some money and those poverty stricken people agreed our terms.

And it was just our luck that you follows her to the hut. You know she told you it was his boyfriend … Ummm … Darling what was his name?"

"It was something jewel … ummm … gold, emerald, diamond .. oh yes Heera." Mia/Purvi said.

"So he has not Heera they were my men. And it was also our luck that you married her and we got an easy access to your mansion. Now where is the file?" Wolf said.

"It's in the store room in the backyard." Abhijeet said calmly.

Rajat said, "Bro?"

"Go get it!" Wolf yelled and four of his gunmen started to go but Abhijeet said again, "They can't revive it. The locker in which its kept is password protected and only I know it."

Wolf ordered, "Take him and if he tries to do any thing shoot him dead."

"Yes boss!" the goons said and dragged Abhijeet with him.

…

Daya had reached the Kumar Mansion and the police teams had surrounded the whole house. Steathily Abhijeet messaged him,

"Five in lounge. Five in the rooms downstairs, two in the study room, two in kitchen, three in toilets, five in the backyard and seven upstairs. Four in the backyard."

As soon as Daya read the message he made the strategy and in a billionth part of second, the whole house was cleared. Fifteen out of 33 goons were killed in the shoot out while seven were injured and the rest were arrested. Wolf and Mia/Purvi were now in the police custody.

Injured were hospitalized and Wolf and Mia were under interrogation in separate rooms. As Wolf was caught red handed there was enough evidence against him along with 420 counts of murders, 143 counts of robberies, 687 counts of criminal conspiracy and 80 counts of rapes.

Rajat entered the bureau and straight he went into the interrogation room. Fredricks was there to keep an eye over Mia. "I want to talk to her." Rajat said.

Fredricks nodded. "Alone!" Rajat added quietly.

Fredricks left the room.

Purvi/Mia was sitting on the chair. She looked at Rajat, straight in his eyes. There was no guilt, no expression in those eyes.

"Your name?" Rajat asked. "REAL NAME!"

"Birth name Purvi, name given by Hacker is Mia." Purvi said looking down.

"Were you in this plan from start?"

"Yes."

"What if I had ran on your letter?" (Remember Chapter # 4)

"Then I would have informed the villagers. And they would have captured you."

"And if I tell you that I knew it from the beginning that_"

"That what?"

"That you are Purvi Singh Shekhawat?"

Purvi was stunned to hear her full name from Rajat's mouth and now she was clear that she couldn't hide her truth from him anymore.

"Yes I am the daughter of Mr. Nawal Singh Shekhawat, a martyred militant." Purvi said with tears.

"Yes, I know_" Rajat said and he added, "But you were studying Management at that time. How you ended up with Wolf?"

"I was told that daddy was killed in a mission. I wanted to take revenge with the one who did this and then I came to know that it was Wolf. Slowly, I tried my best to take a part in him his gang. Wolf brought women from different clubs for … His t-t-time p-ppass. And that's how I entered his gang. And Started to collect evidence against him." Saying this Purvi removed a necklace from her neck. It was a heart shaped one. She pressed a small button and the heart shaped pendent split inti two and inside it was a memory chip.

"It contains all the evidence against hi,." She handed over the chip to Rajat.

Rajat took the chip and head towards the door, before leaving he said, "I still love you Purvi?"

"Me too." Purvi said in a low tune.

….

On the basis of the evidence provided by Purvi aka Mia, Wolf was sentenced Capital punishment. Although Purvi had provided the evidence but as she had been a part of the gang she was sentenced five years of imprisonment.

...

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **After 6 years**_

Rajvi are a happy couple who have settled in New Jersey. Rajat is now a trainer at self-defense training center and the couple has a small baby boy whom they have named Jay.

…

Abhijeet has married Tarika and both now live in the greast Palace of Lukhnow as the Nawab and Malika.

…

Mr. and Mrs. Shashank have passed away in a car accident.

…

Juhi lives with Rajvi and she is daing her boyfriend Aryan, an Indian-American boy.

…

Mr. and Mrs. Rahul Raghvan are a happy couple who have also a baby girl now named Natasha.

…

Lastly, Jay Nandani has moved in Paris with her husband, Kabir Rathore and the couple has a cute child.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So here is the end of the story. I hope you liked it.

I would like to say thanks to those who followed the story form the start to end, who read and reviewed, who reda but never tried to give opinion and also to those who left in the middle (I don't know why?)

 **Ashi** I am 16-20 years old. I just tought you were a cute baby girl from your reviews so I asked. Thanks for your cpntinued support.

 **Luv duo ND purvi** Thanks for the continued support you gave me during the whole series. Your reviews meants me a lot.

 **Asfiqa sheqk** Thank you dear for the sweet reviews.

 **RK Sweety** Your reviews meant me a lot and I am really thankful for you.

 **EAK** my friend I like your name a lot. It reminds me of some precious moments of my life. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Cid ki deewani** Thanks for being on my story.

 **Fancy pari** thanks for your reading and reviewing.

 **Ashwiniathval** your name always caused me trouble. I never remembered the spelling and I had to copy and paste them :D Thanks for the reviews.

 **Aditi** , **Ashdown** **Forest** , **Princess** **Season** and **lovecidduodosti** thanks for your reviews. I really hoped you had followed the story till end :'(

 **Guests** thank you very much for the support.

 **Jazz dareya lover** and **asfiqasheqk** thanks for adding my story in your favorite list and follow list.

 **I never urged you to review and never ever threatened for no update without reviews. I know that it looks weird for you to go around asking for reviews. It looks like you are begging but readers reviews give us inspiration. And you don't bother to do we can't know how do you feel about the story.**

 **You guys leave the story because it does not go the way you want but if instead of stop reading, you tell us about your views through reviews we might be able to give you what you want! So try to review, please.**


End file.
